A Whole New World
by music-writing-life
Summary: 16 year old Meghan was on a flight from Sydney to Toronto, connecting in L.A. However, an unexpected accident finds her stranded on an island with 40 strangers and two younger siblings who are looking to her to nurture them. Can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Meghan!!! Meghan, please wake up! Come on, you can't die!!!"

I opened my eyes, startled to see miles of sand in front of my eyes. What the…?

Suddenly I remember. The seat belt sign going on, the sudden turbulence, the oxygen masks falling, and all of a sudden everything went black.

I sit up, looking around until I find my brother, Jordan, staring at me. Panic was set on his face. "Oh thank god!" He threw himself on me, squeezing the oxygen out of my lungs.

"Jordan, get off!" I said, struggling for breath. "What in the hell is happening??? Where are we?"

He hesitated, and then pointed to my right. I looked over, and suddenly the smell of burnt flesh flew into my nostrils.

Our airplane lay surrounded by luggage, bodies, and fire. Black smoke filled the air as people ran around screaming and pulling others from the debris.

I stood up and whirled around, frantically searching for the third member of our travelling party. "Jordan, where's Sydney?"

"The doctor's looking at her," he said, avoiding my gaze. "Her arm is cut."

My eyes widen and I have to sit down from the shock. "Oh- My- God. Mom is going to kill me."

Before he can say a word I stand up and start running for the wreckage.

"SYDNEY! SYDNEY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

My mind was reeling as I ran, not knowing where I was going or what I was doing. My little sister was hurt, and we were surrounded by dead bodies and flames.

"Meggy, I'm over here!"

I searched for the voice, and finally saw my nine year old sister sitting on the beach away from the flames. Her lower left arm was covered in blood.

"Oh my god!" I hurried over to her and grabbed her hand. "Are you okay? Did the doctor see you? Has he done anything???"

"He said to sit over here and wait while he helps other people," Sydney said, her eyes filling with tears. "Meghan, I miss mommy."

I laughed bitterly. "Syd, that's the least of our problems right now." I looked at her injured arm trying to assess the damage. "Honey, that just looks worse than it is. Listen, I want you to stay here and I'm going to go get Jordan. Stay away from the plane, and don't get up for anything. Do you understand me?"

She nodded yes, tears streaming down her face. As soon as she gave her agreement I was up on my feet, running like the devil was on my heels through the blood soaked sand. The whistling of the engine was ringing in my ears, and I frantically searched for any sign of my brother.

I went back to the spot where I woke up, but Jordan wasn't there. My throat thickened and my heart skipped a beat.

"Oh god, I didn't lose him. Please tell me I didn't lose him."

With that echoing in my mind I took off towards the airplane- if I knew my brother, he was trying to help whoever he could.

All of a sudden I ran right into someone. Both of us fell to the ground. When I stood up I saw that it was a blond man wearing a black and grey striped shirt. Somehow he looked oddly familiar.

"Oy, watch it!" he said, obviously pissed off. He had an English accent, which meant that I'd never met him in Canada….

"Okay, listen closely because I don't have a lot of time," I said quickly. "Have you seen a boy, about thirteen, brown hair, kind of chubby, wearing a shirt that says 'Lead Guitarist' on it?"

He stared at me dumbfounded for a second. "No, I haven't."

I screamed exasperatedly, amazed at this guy's stupidity. "Well can you help me look then? Make yourself useful, you big sack of-"

"Alright, alright, let's go!" he says, getting off the ground and heading for the wreckage. "Now are we looking for a body or-"

"He's alive," I growl, following him through the smoke. "He's the one who woke me up. I lost him when I went to find my sister."

"Okay then- what's his name?" said the man, coughing as we moved through the smoke.

"Jordan. Listen, you go to the left side and I'll look on the right- I have to check on my sister and see if he's there. If you find him you tell him that he'd better go find Sydney-our little sister- and stay there with her no matter what. If you don't see him anywhere, come tell me. You got all that?"

"Yeah- left side, Sydney, stay there. Got it." He sped up, running towards the right side of the carnage.

I sped up as well, running towards my sister. I could see her bright blue t-shirt contrasting with the sand, and as I got closer I realized that she was with three other people- a blonde pregnant girl, a bulky man with long, curly hair, and my brother.

I collapsed on my knees in the sand in front of my siblings, pulling them both into a tight hug. "Oh thank God," I whispered, strangling both of them unintentionally before letting them go. "No permanent damage? You're both alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," said Jordan.

Once I realized that everyone was okay, I turned on Jordan; I was ready to ream him out.

"Jordan, where did you go after I left to find Sydney?" I said with an accusatory tone.

He looked at me as if I was nuts. "Are you insane Meghan? Where do you think I was, skipping through the jungle? I was trying to help."

I laughed. "I knew you would say that. You're thirteen and you have no medical training besides what you need for a babysitting license. How could you have helped?"

Jordan was growing visibly angry, and was about to speak when the chunky guy began to talk.

"He's more help than you'd think- he helped me bring her over here," he said, pointing to the pregnant girl. "Don't underestimate people in a crisis."

I stared at him, speechless. Before anyone could break the awkward silence I heard footsteps coming up behind us. Suddenly the familiar blond guy came up to my side, panting heavily.

"I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him, please don't hurt me." He said very quickly.

I stared at him. "It's okay, I found him," I said, gesturing to Jordan.

The man looked at Jordan and exhaled. "Okay, so I can sit down then," he said, and he did. "I'm Charlie by the way," he said, extending his hand. "And you are, scary chick?"

I laughed and took his hand. "I'm Meghan, and this is Jordan and Sydney, my younger demonic siblings- I'm not normally this scary, I was just panicking."

Charlie smiled at me. "Well, it's nice to meet you Meghan, Jordan, and Sydney." He looked around at everyone else. "Who are the rest of you?"

The pregnant girl held out her hand. "Claire. Claire Littleton." She smiled and went back to staring out at the ocean.

The other man smiled as well. "I'm Hurley."

I laughed. "That's a cool name."

We all fell silent. Nobody spoke until a few moments later, when Sydney stopped crying and looked at me. "Meghan, what's going to happen to us?"

I stared out into the ocean. I could ease her suffering and get her hopes up by telling her that the rescue team would come for us soon, or I could tell her the truth.

"Do you want the truth?"

She nodded. Her tearstained cheeks were drying, and her dirty face looked like it had tiny rivers flowing down it.

I sighed. "I don't know, Sydney. I don't know."

**A/N: I don't own Lost, unfortunately. If I did Charlie and Claire would be together and Libby wouldn't have died.**

**This is my first Lost fan fic, but I love this show so I hope I write this well enough. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

As the screaming on the beach finally died down and the fires were more or less extinguished, I began to look for our bags. Jordan and I split up, each taking an area to search, while Sydney stayed on the beach with Claire.

We had only been in Australia for a week, and we had been able to fit everything we needed to bring in our carry-on bags. By the time the sun began to set we had found both of my siblings' luggage and even my purse- however, my suitcase was nowhere to be found.

When darkness fell I gave up and decided to call it a night. As I made my way back to the signal fire the other survivors had been building, I tried as hard as I could not to cry. There was no reason to, after all. Jordan was fine besides a few bruises and a small gash on his cheek, and Jack, the doctor, had said that Sydney's cut would heal in a couple weeks if we kept it clean.

I found Sydney sitting with Charlie by the fire. I sat down beside them and tried to look as if I had everything under control.

Sydney had her bag open, and everything was thrown across the sand. "I got this for Christmas last year," she said to Charlie, thrusting a pillow with a dog on it towards him. "Santa got it for me. And this is the necklace I took from Meghan last year."

Charlie looked at me. "Does she just steal your stuff like that all the time?"

I nodded. "It's a sister thing. We take each other's stuff- though I usually don't want anything she has."

I glanced at Sydney's bag quickly and did a double take. When I helped my mom pack it before we left Canada a week before half of Syd's wardrobe was squeezed into that tight space. Now, however, there were a few pairs of shorts, a pair of sweatpants, four shirts, and some underwear. The rest of the space was filled with toys. Stuffed animals, mostly puppies, were strewn everywhere; books, crayons, colouring books, and other small little trinkets were practically flowing out of the top. When I reached into the bottom of the bag I hit my hand on something hard- I picked it up and realized that it was my jewellery box.

"Sydney, where are your clothes???" I yelled, digging through the bag. "And what is my jewellery box doing here?"

Sydney cowered in front of me. "Well daddy had a washing machine at his house, and I wanted to bring my toys for the plane ride."

I stared at her disbelievingly. "You mean we might be stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere for years, and you brought crayons and stuffies???"

She nodded, looking like she was about to start crying.

I sat in the sand for a moment, trying to regain my composure. Just before I started to scream, Charlie chuckled. I shifted my gaze towards him. The chuckling turned into riotous laughter, and soon he was on his back laughing harder than I'd ever seen anyone laugh before.

I couldn't help it- I had to laugh too. My anger melted away as I realized how funny it was. She brought my jewellery box and half the toys in her room.

When the laughing stopped, we heard a terrible noise in the jungle. Sydney whimpered and clutched my arm frantically "What was that?" said Jordan, who had just joined us. Suddenly we heard the noise again- it was like an animal's growl, but it also sounded like a machine at the same time. It reminded me of that Beasties show Jordan used to watch when he was little.

"I have no idea," I said, staring out at the vast expanse of trees in the centre of the island. "But I don't think it was a rescue boat."

We slept under the stars by the fire that night. Jordan and Sydney fell asleep right away, but I sat up with Charlie and stared into the flames. I knew I wasn't getting any sleep that night.

"So, where are you guys from?" Charlie asked.

"Canada. We live in a suburban town near Toronto," I said. "You're from England, right?"

"Right," he said before throwing a stick into the fire. "What were you doing in Australia?"

"Our dad transferred to Sydney last year with his company. We went to visit him at his new house."

Charlie chuckled. "Sydney must've thought it was so cool to be in a city with the same name as her."

I laughed. "Yeah, she did. She walked around for the whole week telling everyone she talked to that her name was Sydney. It drove us crazy."

We fell silent, and I focussed my gaze on Charlie's face. He looked so familiar it was insane. All I could associate with him was this song I have on my iPod.

"You all everybody….. You all everybody…"

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, scaring Charlie out of his wits.

"Bloody hell, Meghan!"

Other people shouted their complaints, but I didn't care. I remembered where I knew him from- MTV.

"You were in Driveshaft! That's why I recognized you! Oh my god, I love that band! I have You All Everybody on my iPod, I tried to learn how to play it on the guitar but I suck so I butchered it!" I whispered loudly and incoherently.

Charlie's face had split into a wide grin. "Yeah, I'm in Driveshaft. I'm the bass."

"That is so awesome," I said smiling. "My friend MacKenzie is going to go nuts when he hears this, she loves you guys." My smile faded when I realized where I was. "If we ever get out of here, that is."

Charlie moved closer and put his arm around me. "Oh come on, it's only been a few hours. They'll come."

I smiled sadly. "I hope you're right. If they don't I'm so screwed."

Charlie looked confused. "We're all just as screwed as you are."

I snorted with laughter. "No, no one is. You don't have two younger siblings to take care of. No one's going to want to come near us- I have way too much responsibility. I might as well be a sixteen year old mother." I wiped away a tear nonchalantly. "I'm barely mature enough to do my own laundry for god sake. How am I going to deal with them alone?"

"You won't be alone, Meghan," Charlie said softly. "There are 45 other people here. None of us are going to let you take care of them all on your own. You're just a kid yourself, you know."

"I know."

A moment of silence passed.

I yawned. "Well, I think I'm going to try and sleep. Good night, Charlie."

"Good night."

I lay down on the beach between my brother and my sister and quickly fell into a restless sleep filled with screams, smoke, and a blood red sea.

**A/N: I couldn't resist putting in the part about the suitcase, because it's exactly the kind of thing my sister would do. By the way, Jordan, Sydney, and anyone else I mention are real people. The only thing that won't be true is that my dad doesn't live in Australia.**

**R&R Please!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning dawned with uncertainty. Everyone went about trying to find their luggage and something to eat, acting as if the rescue boats would be there any minute. However, if you watched them quietly, you would notice that they all threw furtive glances towards the sea, squinting as hard as they could to try to see something, anything, on the horizon.

I woke up slowly and lay leisurely in the sand for a while, not wanting to have to face the countless problems that I was responsible for solving that day. Surprisingly, I was the first one awake around our fire. Jordan was snoring softly with his arms outstretched, the palm of his hand covering the side of Charlie's face. Charlie on the other hand was curled up into a tight ball, and was muttering something. Sydney had her legs tucked under her body, and her cheek was squashed against her godforsaken doggy pillow. Claire was lying on her back so serenely and so still that at first I thought she wasn't breathing- but as I sat up and looked closer, I saw that her chest was moving slightly, as if triggered by the breeze.

I sighed and stood up, brushing the sand off my knees gingerly. My whole body ached and I wanted to crawl back under my blanket and sleep forever. Unfortunately I had to get some food from one of the others and find Jack so that he could change Sydney's bandage. I also had to somehow make a big enough tent for the three of us to sleep in, wash our clothes with the big bottle of soap mom sent with us, and find my suitcase.

I decided that since the others were still sleeping, I should probably focus on finding my own bag so I could wash my clothes without having to strip down to nothing. I started walking towards the fuselage, asking everyone in my path if they had seen a big red Roots suitcase.

Two hours and a very long search later, I still hadn't found my bag. I screamed in frustration and fell to my knees, beating the ground with my fists. I hit it again and again, taking out my anger on the soft sand beneath me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Someone grabbed my fists before they could hit the ground again. I fell backwards from the force, taking the man down with me. I groaned as his weight crushed my bruised hip bone, and something dug into my stomach.

"Sorry," he said, getting off of me and sitting down to my right. "You look like you're angry."

"No, you think?" I said, taking care to let the sarcasm drip like water from an icicle. Realizing I hadn't even looked at the man yet, I let my gaze drift to his eyes.

He was bald- that's really all I can say. He also had a bit of a crooked nose. I stared at him and suddenly realized how rude I had just been.

"Sorry- I'm just really stressed out right now. I can't find my suitcase, and it was my carryon bag so I know it's here somewhere."

The man looked at me, suddenly intrigued.

"I'll bet I know where it is."

I threw a quick glance at him. "Where do you think it is?"

He looked over towards a little shanty on the beach. It was covered with a blue tarp that concealed what lay inside.

"See that shack there?" the man said. "The guy who built it was taking stuff from the fuselage all night. I heard him dragging things back and forth for hours. Maybe he has it."

I smiled slightly and stood up. "I'll go see if he knows where it is. Thanks, uh- what's your name again?"

He got to his feet as well, extending his hand. "I didn't say it in the first place, but it's John. John Locke."

"Right," I said absentmindedly. "Well, thank you Mr. Locke."

I began to walk towards the shack when Mr. Locke said, "You didn't say your name either."

I glanced back over my shoulder. "It's Meghan," I yelled, as I was already halfway to the little shelter. "See you later."

When I reached the shelter, I peered inside. No one was there, thank god. I moved inside, suddenly conscious of how hard I was breathing.

Inside were at least ten bags. Two were ripped open, the contents spilling out. There was no way all this stuff belonged to one guy. Anger stirred inside me and I began to seethe at how this guy was treating these things. All of this had belonged to someone and no one deserved to have their stuff looted, dead or not.

Suddenly I saw something red reflecting off the surface of the sun kissed tarp, mingling with the blue. I pulled a green duffle bag off the top and heaved it out of my way.

Underneath it was my suitcase, dirty but still as bright red as ever.

I grinned and laughed in relief. I hauled it out of the shelter and began dragging it down the beach towards our fire, where my brother and sister were waiting for me to bring them food.

All of a sudden someone was running toward me shouting as loud as he could.

"Hey, that's mine! Hands off the merchandise, sweetheart!"

I turned around to face them. I realized that it was a tall, blonde man. He already had a lot of stubble dusting his cheeks, and his eyes were flashing wildly.

"Excuse me? This is my bag," I said loudly, letting him know that I wasn't going to give up easily. "See the tag?" I pointed at my information tag- a Canadian flag was on one side, and my address, phone number, and description were on the other.

He tried to grab the suitcase, but I moved it just in time.

"It ain't yours now, honey. I found it in the fuselage, fair and square. Now give it back."

I stared at him blankly. "Are you kidding me?" I demanded. "This is my god damn bag. Just because you have light fingers doesn't mean I'm not going to take it back."

He laughed and grabbed my wrist. "Look sweetheart, either you give me something in return or I get that bag back."

I wrenched my arm out of his grasp. "What would you want from me? I have nothing but this bag! You want my shirt? That's about the only thing I have that's worth anything. Or maybe you want my younger sister!!! I bet she's worth millions!!! Listen asswipe, this is my bag and it's all I have, besides a brother and a sister to look after. If you want it back, you're going to have to pry it from my cold, dead fingers!"

A small crowd had gathered around us, but I barely gave them a second glance. I didn't even notice that I was screaming everything I said at the top of my lungs.

Finally a tall, brown haired girl got in between us, shielding me from the man's view.

"Alright Sawyer, give it up. She's not giving it back."

Sawyer scowled and looked like he was going to hit something. However, he just shrugged and started to turn around. "Fine. It's not like there was anything good in there anyways. Who needs a curling iron on an island?"

With that one statement, all my remaining rage bubbled over. "It's a straightener you stupid hick!" I screamed, and I immediately burst into tears. I fell into the sand and just lay there, sobbing, until someone helped me up and led me out of the crowd, trailing my suitcase behind us.

They walked me over to the edge of the jungle and sat me down under one of the palm trees.

"Quite the asshole, isn't he?"

I looked up into the face of the brown haired girl who had broken up my screaming match with Sawyer.

"I'm probably going to be mortified that I let off on him like that tomorrow, but right now I don't give a damn. It's bad enough that he steals from dead people without stealing from the living too," I said flatly, staring out at the ocean.

The girl smiled sadly. "I agree," she said, and extended her hand out to me. "I'm Kate."

"Meghan," I responded, taking her hand.

She looked at me quizzically. "How old are you, Meghan?"

"Sixteen."

"Wow," she said, looking startled. "Are your parents here with you?"

"No."

"Oh." She paused for a second, obviously debating whether to ask me the dreaded question. "Were they on the flight?"

I sighed. "No, thank god. We were visiting my dad in Sydney- our mom's back home in Canada."

"Who's we?" Kate asked curiously.

"Me, my brother and my sister."

"Oh. OH," she said, finally registering what I was saying. "How old are they? Older than you?"

I smirked. "They're both younger. My brother Jordan's thirteen and my sister Sydney is nine."

Kate looked at me sadly. "So, you're all by yourself with them?"

I laughed bitterly. "Yeah, I'm pretty much the equivalent of a teenage mother now, only without the nine month wait."

"Wow," she said, staring at me. "That's got to be hard."

"Yeah, well, I have to deal with it. I have to grow up someday- it might as well be now," I said, trying to be optimistic.

I stood up. "Anyways, I have to feed the demon children. It was nice meeting you, Kate. Thanks for stopping me from becoming a murderer back there."

She laughed, standing up also.

"No problem. See you later, Meghan."

I walked away, back to the remnants of last night's fire, where Jordan and Sydney were sitting. God knows they were probably starving, and I had to feed them. After all, I had to grow up sometime. It might as well be now.

Later that day, Charlie went into the jungle to find the cockpit of the plane with Kate and Jack. Claire sat with me after she helped me and Jordan make a shelter. Jordan was off with Hurley somewhere, and Sydney was playing with the only other kid on the island, an African-American boy named Walt.

As Claire and I sat and talked about nothing, I looked through my bag again and again. It felt so great to finally have my stuff back- it was like having a little piece of home. I had my digital camera back, and my iPod (even though I couldn't use it much because the battery would run out), and all my clothes. I even cherished my useless straightener.

I was seriously bored to bits the whole first day on "Crap-Hole Island", as some blonde girl named Shannon kept calling it. Back home I never went a day without any of my friends. If I wasn't hanging out with Asia, Bethany, Taylor, or my other friends from school, I was having random sleepovers with MacKenzie and Lindsay, or going to the movies with Mel. I missed my parents, and my grandparents, and my baby cousin….

I tried to keep busy, though. I did laundry all day and I was washing everything that could be washed, just because I had nothing else to do. I even organized Jordan's suitcase, which looked like he'd just thrown random things into it. Nothing matched, not even his socks.

When Charlie came back, he told me everything that had happened on their little trek in the jungle. The pilot had been killed and left in a tree, and Charlie and Jack both almost got killed by the weird creature that was lurking in the woods. However, they'd found the transceiver they were looking for, so we were that much closer to being rescued.

"So, how was your day?" Charlie asked, staring up into the sky above us.

I sighed, wiggling my toes in the sand. "Pretty uneventful, but I found my bag in some asshole's tent. He tried to take it back but I got pissed off and told him to take it from my cold dead hands."

"Nice job!" Charlie said. "Now if we would just get rescued already, we'd be good to go."

I laughed. "We can only hope, eh?"

That night I slept better- now that my anger was out, I felt much more calm and peaceful. I was confident that someone would come for us the next day. They had to- I had no doubts in my mind that we were all going to be just fine.

But when the next morning dawned I woke up to find no rescue ship, no airplanes- nothing at all to indicate that anyone was even looking for us.

That's when I started to think that there was something seriously wrong with this island.

* * *

**Please R&R and let me know if it's worth going on with, constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
